


【晃零】流年

by rosaclaire



Category: Ensemble Stars
Genre: ABO, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-24 23:23:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14964188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosaclaire/pseuds/rosaclaire
Summary: abo世界观下的生子设定，虽然没有直接的生子细节





	【晃零】流年

**Author's Note:**

> abo世界观下的生子设定，虽然没有直接的生子细节

天空泛着黛青，小雪无声无息地降下，断断续续一个下午地上已经积起薄薄的一层白絮，庭院中早已干枯的树枝也放佛披上崭新的银色挂饰，轻柔而精致，大概是行将结束的冬日最后的馈赠，仍带着属于这个时节的凛凛寒意。

隔着厚厚的双层落地玻璃，屋内温暖得如同另一个世界。厨房与客厅相连，灶台前一个黑发女孩踩在小凳子上，用勺子不停搅动着锅里粘稠的黑色液体，巧克力融化过后散发出更加清苦的味道，她皱皱眉头，又加了些牛奶。女孩不过七八岁年纪，动作却十分利落，不慌不忙。

“汝怎么突然想起做这些了呢？”最后，一直在旁边看着的零帮助女孩将锅里的巧克力倒入准备好的模具，“要送巧克力给谁吗？”

“当然是给零爸爸和晃牙爸爸的。”金色的眸子闪了闪，又黯淡下去，女孩叫做玲也，是零和晃牙的女儿。情人节前夕的这天，读小学一年级的玲也回到家后就向零提出了自己做巧克力的要求。玲也的动手能力很强，幼儿园的时候他们也曾经一起参加某个情人节活动做过巧克力，但是零记得女儿当时兴致缺缺，还说把完好的巧克力化掉做成新的样子实在多此一举，可能由于两位家长都是男性，玲也的个性爱好也和一般女孩不同，活波好动又率直，不是那么喜欢安静，零可不认为她突然开窍转了性。

“不给学校的朋友吗？”

“哼，才不给那个刺猬头！”女孩嘟起嘴，有些生气的样子。

“刺猬头？”

玲也忽然发觉父亲并没有说出是哪个朋友，自己却说漏了嘴，脸腾地红了起来。

“呵呵，”零猜到了大概，“是以前来过我们家的那个，叫凉介......”

“不许说！”玲也狠狠瞪着父亲，脸一阵红一阵白，“他才不是我的朋友！”

“这样啊，”是闹别扭了吗？这孩子......以前明明玩得很好，“不是朋友也是同学吧，怎么随便给同学起外号呢？”

“本来就像刺猬，还是晃牙爸爸起的呢，哈哈哈哈......”小孩子的情绪转换极快，马上像换了副面孔，“我去看小阳了！”

零觉得有点头疼。

小阳是玲也的弟弟，不久前刚满周岁。两个男性生育女孩的概率很低，所以当年零生下玲也的时候两人都非常开心，也没打算再要一个孩子，只是玲也稍微大点以后就十分渴望有个弟弟或妹妹，耐不住女儿的央求，他们才有了小阳。

 

吃晚饭的时候，零小声问晃牙，“汝怎么还给玲也的同学起外号啊？”

“你说哪个啊？刺猬头还是蘑菇仔还是......”

“你到底起过多少啊！”零气笑了。

“都很形象嘛，随便叫的。你以前还叫我小狗呢。”提起往事晃牙还有些抱怨的语气。

“那是多久以前了，汝怎么还跟孩子似的。”

饭后，玲也自觉地帮忙收拾了餐具，又完成了功课，她一向比同龄人成熟，不太需要家人操心，不过，听零说她似乎和小伙伴有了矛盾，晃牙还是在睡前走进女儿的房间。

“怎么了，谁惹你不高兴了？”

“晃牙爸爸，”小姑娘难得收起了以往的叽叽喳喳，小心翼翼地看向晃牙，“我长大以后可以和你结婚吗？”

“啥？”噗——，晃牙不知该哭还是该笑，女儿从小和他的感情就很好，甚至比和零更亲密，但是没想到她会提出这种要求，“咳咳，晃牙爸爸已经和零爸爸结婚了，你以后也会遇到喜欢的人并且和他结婚，现在不用考虑这么多哈。”晃牙一点也不愿意和小鬼头讨论这种话题，但是玲也仍不愿放弃，“那我就和你们两个结婚！”

晃牙只觉得一个头两个大，“你怎么会突然想到这些？”揉了揉她的头发，语气放缓，“发生什么了吗？”毕竟家里都是男性，他担心他们会在无意间忽略女儿的感受。

“他说我将来一定嫁不出去......”

“谁说的？”饶是晃牙这些年性子稳重了许多，听到这种话也想跳起来打人。

“就是刺猬头！”想起白天在学校的事情，女孩的嘴翘得老高。

“刺猬头？”晃牙一时想不起来那个男生的名字，不过对他的印象还不错，是和女儿玩得不错的一个孩子。

“他还说我肯定不会自己做巧克力，做了也没人爱吃。”

怪不得这丫头突然做起巧克力了呢，晃牙心想，原来是和朋友赌气。

“他怎么会这么说呢？你没有惹他生气？”就算再溺爱女儿，她的个性晃牙还是了解的，在关系好的小伙伴中向来处于主导，尤其那个刺猬头......被她欺负的时候更多。

“我，”女孩有点心虚，“他就是嫌我老叫他外号......”小孩子间的吵闹往往是从很小的事端开始，你一言我一语，谁也不肯让谁，最后愈加口无遮拦，凉介长久以来习惯忍让，今天终于在玲也又一次喊他外号之后开始回击，先是说她脾气坏、不像女孩子，玲也气呼呼地反驳之后，凉介也像被点燃的火药桶，一点点数落起对方的缺点......最后自然是不欢而散，原本常常一起回家的两个孩子也在放学后各走各路。

“就因为这样？”晃牙拧眉，“他也太小心眼了吧。”

“就是的！”

“但你也不是善类。”晃牙笑着轻轻弹了下女儿额头。

“爸爸，你也不喜欢被人叫外号吗？”想起事情的导火索，小姑娘还是十分困惑，明明是觉得可爱才那样喊的。“这个啊，也不一定吧。”晃牙想起当年“小狗”来“小狗”去的零，心底反而有种异样的温暖与怀念，“有时候，只是赌气而已。他实在不愿意你就别叫了吧，也许你不叫了他还会不适应呢。”

“噗。”小姑娘终于不再生气，又开心地笑起来。

 

帮女儿盖好被子，叮嘱她早点睡觉后，晃牙就回到了主卧。

“怎么样，玲也休息了吗？”这边零刚刚把另一个小祖宗哄睡着抱到小床上。

“让她上床睡觉了。”

“小孩子的事情自有他们的解决方式，点到就好，不必太担心。”猜到晃牙在想什么，零先开了口。

“你还真是淡定啊。”

“嗯，毕竟她的个性很像晃牙，有自己的意志和主见，只要让她把不良情绪倾诉出来，就没有额外插手的必要。”

“那倒是。”这话晃牙爱听。

“不管那些，”晃牙在零身边躺下，翻身过来吻他，“我们很久没做过了吧？”好不容易等到小鬼头们都安静下来，属于成年人的夜晚才拉开序幕。

“好。”吻毕略喘着粗气的零也有些心急地去解对方的睡衣。

不过，两人的好兴致没持续几分钟就被突然的一声啼哭打断了，是小阳又醒了。小家伙一骨碌坐起来，看见两个爸爸衣衫不整地抱在一起，都一脸煞气地望着自己，嘴一撇，哭得更大声了。

晃牙瞪着那张小脸，除了发色与自己一样，完全就是缩小版的零，过了几秒，他认命地起身把孩子抱起来。

“都一岁了怎么还这么爱哭。”他记得女儿虽然好动，但从小就不爱哭，睡醒觉起来也常常自娱自乐地玩，这个弟弟却完全不同，每次睡觉前都要闹上一番，折腾得大人不是唱歌就是讲故事，要么抱着散步......睡醒还哭个没完。

“他是想喝牛奶吧，”零看儿子一直用小手指着放奶瓶的桌子，“吾辈来吧。”他很快冲好一杯牛奶，把奶瓶递到晃牙手上。果然，小阳拿到奶瓶之后，就抱着咕咚咕咚地大喝起来，只不时斜乜一眼晃牙，在后者看来颇有挑衅的味道，晃牙的脸色更难看了。小兔崽子。

小阳平常爱粘着零，喝完奶既不肯在自己小床上待着，也不让晃牙抱着，直接霸占了他们大床的中间，躺在零的旁边，又是拍又是哄，这么半个多小时才算安生，再度打起小呼噜。

“还要做吗？”零打起呵欠，被他这么一闹，兴致都减了大半。

“做！”晃牙看了眼儿子天真无邪地睡颜，莫名觉得这小子是故意跟自己对着干，火气蹭蹭冒上来，不过......“先等一下！”他在零诧异目光的注视下开始翻箱倒柜地找东西。

“什么啊？吾辈要睡了喏。”

“急什么，”晃牙终于翻出几个套子，回到床上继续动手动脚......再也不能制造出个祖宗来烦自己了，他恨恨地想。

“嗯？好困......”

“别睡！”

 

雪悄悄停了，风却更紧，只有房间内仍然暖意融融。柔和的橘色灯光终于黯淡下去，像每一个普通的夜晚，归于安宁。

end


End file.
